


Alec Snaps

by Sage_Speight_Trickster_In_Training



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angry Alec Lightwood, Butt Grabbing, Kissing, M/M, Magnus Gets A Boner, Turned On Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sage_Speight_Trickster_In_Training/pseuds/Sage_Speight_Trickster_In_Training
Summary: “The whole clave is full of prestigious assholes that would rather blame innocent Shadowhunters and Downworlders than admit that they were wrong! You know what?Fuck the Clave!Fuck Clary!Fuck the mundane!Fuck Jace!Fuck my mom!And fuck the rules!”Magnus watched as Alec settled his gaze back on Magnus before his eyes got a shade darker.“And as for you Magnus, fuck me.”





	Alec Snaps

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the one promt we all have seen with Alec just saying fuck it to everything.

Alec stormed into Magnus’ apartment after another clave meeting and the warlock watched in shock as Alec glared at everything in sight. When Alec’s gaze fell on him, his expression softened a little before hardening again before he started to pace.

“Everyone is so fucken stupid and fucken assholes! Except you Magnus.” Magnus’ eyes widen in surprise. The only time he’s ever heard Alec cuss was when he or someone he cared about was hurt.

“What happened at the meeting Alexander?” Magnus tired to speak in a calm voice, but seeing Alec so angry was kind of turning Magnus on and was making it harder for Magnus to pretend he wasn’t hiding a boner.

“The whole clave is full of prestigious assholes that would rather blame innocent Shadowhunters and Downworlders than admit that they were wrong! You know what?

Fuck the Clave!

Fuck Clary!

Fuck the mundane!

Fuck Jace!

Fuck my mom!

And fuck the rules!”

Magnus watched as Alec settled his gaze back on Magnus before his eyes got a shade darker.

“And as for you Magnus, fuck me.” Magnus’ mouth dropped in shock and he let out a little squeak of shock as Alec started to walk towards him in long strides.

Alec smashed his lips against Magnus’ as soon as he got close enough and Alec immediately bit Magnus’ bottom lip, dragging it into his mouth to suck on it. Magnus’ hands go up and end up resting on Alec’s hip. But Alec’s hands didn’t play nice like Magnus. One hand weaved itself into Magnus’ hair and pulled his hair while the other hand went down and grabbed Magnus’ ass.

Magnus’ jumped a the feeling, but moaned as Alec pulled on his hair. When Alec finally pulled away for a breath. Magnus’ lips were swollen and wet with spit.

“Holy shit, Alexander. You are so hot right now, you have no idea. Let’s go to the bedroom so you can finish what you started”

Alec nods his head and hoists Magnus up into his arms and begins to carry him towards the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry its so short


End file.
